Nex Belain
"When I finally part from this realm and Unquala finally weeps for my sorrows. She will see all the men and women's souls I bring with me and I fear it may be too much for even a Goddess to stand." Beginnings: Born to the Great Chief Toka, Guardian of the People of Rakau, Watcher of the Wilds and to The Maiden of the Valley, Kaha. His Given name was Nex, son of Toka and Kaha, Spawn of Strength and Child of the Mountain. The Clan of Rakau: Known as the people of the Life Tree, the Clan of Rakau are a semi-nomadic people that can be found somewhere on the outskirts of Serpents Valley. Both men and women are skillfully trained in combating the dangers surrounding them and are willing to die instead of bringing dishonor to Rakau. The ferocity of one clansmen in battle is comparable to the stampede of 1000 bulls. The survival of the clan is attributed to a special crop, planted twice yearly, that empowers the Clan with increased stamina and unnaturally long life (roughly 120-150 years of age). As a rite of passage every child, after 30 cycles of the Life Tree (15 years), must make their first trip to see it. Rakau, as it is called, rests peacefully in the Greyheights at the northern edge of the Black Mountains. This trip must then be made every cycle until the young warrior finds a mate. The journey through Serpents Valley is fraught with peril and casualties are almost certain if the group is too inexperienced. After passing the valley the trail turns up the mountain side leading to a small cave entrance about halfway up. Far down within the cave lies Rakau. Twice a year Rakau will bloom showcasing beautiful purple and green flowers that give off a rejuvenating aroma, the bark glows dark red and scattered along the cave floor can be found the small plants bearing the Life Fruit; a small round fruit mixed with assorted reds, greens and purples. The fruit must then be brought back in large numbers in order to sustain the clan till the next blossom. Life in the Valley: Born into the position of future Guardian, Nex found little time for fun growing up for his father was a strong and practice warrior who trained the boy to be the best; much like his own father had done. "One day you will lead our people, one day this land will be yours, one day you will be a great warrior, but my son, that day is not today..." this was the saying Nex heard every day as his father prepare for him for training. Being the future Guardian of the tribe Nex was expected to perform above and beyond; an expectation that was never far from his thoughts nor his fathers. After only 16 cycles of the Life Tree, Nex's mother fell ill and while she had strong heart, it was tragically not enough to overcome the sickness and spirit returned to the land. Her death was mourned by all of the clan but the Clan of Rakau are not known to leave a powerful Chief alone and Toka was mated with Bellum after only one cycle of Rakau. Soon after Bellum gave birth to a daughter, Mors, Bringer of Carnage; a rather fitting name as will be seen. Although never caring much for Bellum, Nex looked after Mors and protected her from any thing he felt would weaken her. The first step to being a Man: It is customary for all young warriors to make their first trip after 30 cycles, however this is only the case for the average child; Nex being the son of the Great Guardian was expected to make this trip after only 20 (10 years of age). The first trip consisted of many near death experiences and one in particular that permanently changed the boy; while on the return journey home the group was waylaid by a rouge patrol of orc bandits. The battle was short but bloody and lead to many casualties. In the confusion of the tussle Nex was behind a fellow clansmen when the man fell to an orcs blade; the weight of the man crushed down on Nex breaking his arm and knocking him unconscious. In the aftermath the few remaining clansmen pushed forward unaware that Nex was left behind. Regaining consciousness in the dark of night Nex found himself short of breath, alone and unprotected. He struggled but could not free himself under the dead weight of the body. He knew that the chances of escape were slim and even if he did, with his busted body there was no certainty he would make it home, he closed his eyes and let darkness take him.... "Not today my child." The soft, familiar voice was almost a whisper... He opened his eyes to find the sun just rising over the horizon, "Today is not my day to die!" he shouted, giving little care to what may be around, and with one great shove freed himself from under the dead man's body. The journey back took almost all day but he arrived at the clan just before dusk, much to everyones surprise. The bones healed but the memory of giving up stayed at the front of Nex's mind for many years. Connecting with Rakau: Training continued with increased intensity for the next few cycles of Rakau and the frightened boy that Nex had once been was now long dead; in his place stood a strong young man ready to protect his kin and clan at any cost. On the eve of his 15th trip to Rakau (year 1007) Nex lay awake restless with thought. Finding no sleep and seeing none to come he decided to clear his mind with a walk around camp. He exited his tent to find a few of his clansmen sharing drink and swapping scar stories around the fire; an activity that would quickly rid Nex of his worry but grant him an even larger problem the following morning. Thinking better of it he turned and headed towards the cliff side just outside of camp. Walking with an unusual slow step, Nex found himself almost stopped several times as he drifted off looking into the sky. Many bright stars could be seen slipping in and out of view as sparse patches of cloud peacefully flowed by them, like two strangers sharing a smile on the street. At the cliff's edge stood a partially up rooted tree slightly leaning over the edge, it looked on the verge of falling but its roots were strong and pushed deep into the ground. The almost full moon's light pushed brightly through the branches as Nex approached the edge; he nestled his back against the tree's trunk as he kicked his legs over the side. Looking out over the valley he scanned the labyrinth of rock, watching as shadows chased shadows over the low cry of some unlucky goblin turned snake food. It was peaceful that night. The cool air had flowed in with the moon to calm the dry heat of the day. There was always the hope that every night could be as such but this was seldom true. His eyes beginning to close, Nex pulled his feet up and rested them on an exposed root, he took one last look at the valley and fell into a light sleep. Not a moment later he was thrown from sleep as "Nex!!" jumped into his ears, nearly falling he crawled away from the cliff like a crab and collapsing a few yards away. Startled and angry he hopped up looking to throw his interrupter down to a just end, but as he stood up the rowdy child jumped from the tree and body slammed him to the ground, laughing a cruel but playful laugh. "Unsafe to be caught asleep and unprotected, no way for a future Guardian to act." Mors spat in her best Toka impression. This pulled a small smirk from Nex followed by a quick burp and slap straight to the face of Mors. "The only thing i find my self in harms way of is you," Nex said as he easily freed himself from under the youngster's pin. "Why you chose to bother me this late is obvious so be quick with it, I begin a long journey tomorrow and desire some rest first." "Will you please take me with you and the others tomorrow?!?" Mors pleaded as she grabbed Nex's hand, "you know I'm more than rea--" " More than ready to what," Nex interupted, "come out and brave the wilds of the Valley? I don't think so." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "B-but I know I can do it." "How many times must we go through this, I could not bring you even if I wanted to." He said as he embraced her in a hug, her arms remained down as she began to cry, "Toka would never allow it and if something happened to you Bellum would skin me alive." A very real possibility considering Bellum's tall stature and proficiency with a blade. "I jus' wa-ah-nna go a-a with you a-a-a," the words trailed off into little whimper as she toughened back up into her normal self. "It's not fair, I don't want to wait." "You are still a little too young but I think I can convince em to let you come next time." He lied to her as believable as he could. "Here. Take this as a promise." He unfastened his Wyvern tooth necklace and placed it around her neck. "You will need it to scare those dirty lizards in the Valley." The sun was now starting to rise, He would be leaving soon. "Com'on Goblin face, lets go. I must get ready soon." "Ok snake breath!" Mors said as she, with some force, punched Nex in the stomach and took off to spread more mayhem. -- Back in his tent his supplies lay out on the floor, readied in the sleepless hours before his late night walk. He slowly put on his traveling gear and contemplated the numerous disasters that could befall them, good thing his gear had been checked over a hundred times. Everything had a purpose. "Nothing could go wrong...nothing will go wrong" The morning was calm but it was not to last, before the sun set that day many young men and women would be dead, and the blame would rest on Nex. Unnecessary Death: The power of Malek'Reth Not long after his separation from the Rakau Clan Nex found his sanity slipping slowly away; his mind a constant mix of dark thoughts. With every step he grew closer to madness. The screams of his fallen clansmen echoed in a repeated reminder of his failures as a leader. The sword across his back, his only possession, growing heavier and heavier. The madness grew. He struggled along the barren river bed that led him from the tortures of Serpents Valley. The Gazing Mountains lay just ahead of him. The heat of the day pushing him to the ground, Nex collapsed exhausted. He awoke to find the sun had gone down but the dry air still provided little comfort. With all his might he returned to his feet and pressed onward; the goal was the same but the path seemed different, it was darker. Despite the strange feeling in his bones he continued into the night, slipping in and out of his dreams. With in the blink of an eye he was suddenly surrounded! Men, women and childern, elves and dwarves standing side by side with goblins and orcs, all looking at him with pale, dead eyes. He removed the sword from his back, ready to defend himself when an evil voice called out. "Kill for me Nex!" In an instant the crowd surrounding him pounced, grabbing at him with malicious intent. He swung the massive blade, vigorously cutting down several of the creatures before him, he turned and fell three more with one swing. The blade felt natural in his hands as he slay the otherworldly mob. Despite his constant attack the group continued the assault seeming only to grow in number and before long they had overpowered the young warrior. His sword fell to the ground with a heavy thud; the touch of the attackers burned his skin like hot metal. A masked creature emerged from the crowd, their figure hidden behind many flowing robes of red, purple and black. It extended a silver fingered hand and picked up the sword, raising it high in the air; with the sword rose six immaculate silver wings on the creatures back. Nex struggled but could not free himself. He let out a monstrous yell as the creature drove the blade deep into his chest. Then there was only darkness. Nex awoke the next morning to find that he had arrived at a mountain village sometime during his midnight stupor but quickly he realized that he was the only one there. The only one still living that is. His body bore many cuts and bruises the product of the helpless villagers defense. Their bodies now lay scattered about; most of them cut clear in half. Estimated there lay close to 50 bodies. Overwhelmed by the magnitude of his atrocities Nex remained on the ground and sobbed, unable to move and unable to think. After regaining his senses, Nex piled the bodies on a makeshift pyre and set them ablaze, as was the custom of his people. He gathered what little supplies and battle gear he could find and departed. The golden shores and magnificent architecture of Autumn City could be seen even from that distance and Nex knew he need to go there to find answers. A Chance Meeting with Tira - The Luckiest Night at the Luckiest Spot in the Luckiest Time of the Forth Age: In the early morning Autumn sky the sun sat low and hidden, dimly glowing behind progressively thicker rain clouds. Nex lay resting against a tree as the light rain kicked and splashed off the changing leaves. The sounds of nature filled his ears with the peaceful whispers of winter preparation. "Well, time to get a move on." He spoke aloud to the tree as he stood up. The road ahead was long and he needed to find a suitable camp before nightfall. "I have much enjoyed your company, good Sir Tree, but the road is long and I must find suitable camp before nightfall!" With a hug and a laugh Nex set off down the road, leaving his newest tree friend and his latest empty wine jug behind. The road was quiet save the merry whistling of Nex; his mood remained upbeat as he walked along, even as the light rain turned heavy. He felt the day would bring him something great, not after long however the rain increased into a downpour and sobered him, souring his mood. None the less he pressed on still enjoying himself a little and feeling the day would pick up. However it was not to be so. The rain continued to worsen as the wind began to blister his face; half blind, Nex started sprinting in search of shelter from the storm. The minutes crawled away like hours as the storm worsened into a savage display of nature's fury. The rain cut at Nex like the spears of an army while wind gusts threw him about as if he was weightless. Grabbing at a tree he steadied himself and looking out saw a small hut a dozen or so yards away. With a burst of strength he charged the oasis: his cloak and pack lost to the storm. The shelter grew closer, only a few steps away, Nex leaned in to ram the door open. It swung open, inches before contact. Startled, Nex caught his foot on the doors step and fell flat on the huts floor. He pushed forward and rolled, preparing to defend against the trickster that spied him coming but he misjudged the distance and collided with a bookcase at the end of the room. The shelves broke and sent an avalanche of books down upon Nex's head. Pushing the books aside he was surprise to be met, not by an attacker, but a by a beautiful woman. A very B-E-A-Utiful woman!!! "Welcome Master Belain. Terrible storm out there, come and rest your weary bones." She said shutting the door and moving to a small table across the room. Her voice was as smooth as silk flowing from her perfect lips. "I have some tea here, would you care for some?" Nex remained on the ground, covered in rubble, silenced by her beauty. Her slender frame was draped with a flowing gown of light blue and gold that stretched down to the floor, covering her feet. Her long, golden locks of hair fell lightly on her shoulders flowing like a glorious waterfall from the jeweled tiara on her head. The storm could no longer be heard as nothing outside this hut mattered anymore, for any reason. "I...ah.....Yes! Tea... I love tea!" Nex said finally freeing himself from the fallen bookshelf, doing his best to look as muscular as possible. "It's lucky I managed to find shelter out here, that storm would have done me in." "Quite the chance encounter it seems, tee-hee." With every word the air of the room changed. Being there felt almost like a dream. A sultry smell filled the room as a pot hanging in the fireplace gathered heat. The mantle sported assorted treasures from lands both near and far and above it rested a shield bearing and the crest of a Hare. On the walls hung elaborate patterned quilts and a few animal pelts, all of which was lost to Nex. He could not resist the urge to stare at the goddess before him. Many woman had Nex seen in his time but even combined they were still no match for her. "You know me, it seems," Nex said removing the swords from his sides and back, "but what, pray tell, is the name of my gracious host?" "My name is Tira." Tira. A chill ran through Nex's body as the words passed her lips. "It is pleasure to make your acquaintance, m'lady." Nex bowed deeply. "I am afraid, however, that I must first ask your forgiveness." "Oh?" She replied, pouring the tea, "Why is that?" Nex stood silent for a moment, her delicate voice was paralyzing. Coming back to his senses, "I must apologize for my attire; it is scuffed and worn from many days spent on the road and I have not bathed properly for weeks." The smell of his body just now coming to his attention. "Yet you, out here in the wilds, are more beautiful than a thousand sunrises." "Your flattery is not necessary." Tira replied with a smile, blushing a little, "Come have a seat, I have seen far worse than dirt." Relieved Nex sat down at the table, grinning like an awe struck boy. "I must apologize again.." "This is a rare occurrence, the Mighty Nex is not rumored to be so apologetic." "It's not common at all, but I could not possibly be rude in your presence. I apologize because I prefer something a little stronger than herbal water," He said as he removed a small wineskin from his jacket, "would you care to spice these drinks up a little?" "Now this is the Nex Belain I have heard about." Tira giggled sliding her cup toward Nex. He poured them both a little topper to the tea and taking the cup he raised it in honor, "May the winds of fortune guide us to a glorious future..." "But not into an untimely end!" the woman finished the old saying, much to Nex's surprise. He pressed the cup to his lips, sipping the mixture delicately. At once his body felt rejuvenated and full of energy. His temperature rose as his heart began to beat heavy in his chest, the aroma of the room now more prevalent than before. Something stirred inside him and it took all his strength to remain focused. "Do you know why you are here?" Nex could not answer; he did not know and could hardly think. "This was no chance meeting Master Belain," Tira's demeanor had changed from a sweet girl to a lustful woman, "I called you here, to my cabin, to be with me." Her voice was intoxicating, "Do you know who I am? "You are Tira." Nex answered stupidly, still awe struck. "You are in the presence of a Goddess my good sir." She slipped easily from her seat onto Nex's lap, gently she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I am Tira, one who governs Luck and Chance, and I want you as my champion." The lights in the room seemed to dim all on there own as the two gracefully made their way to the floor; wrapped in a passionate embrace. . . . The following morning came with an interesting twist. Not only was Lady Tira nowhere in sight but neither was the cabin or any indication of the great storm the day prior. As if the mysterious events of the previous night were not enough, Nex also found that his nipples had been pierced by The Bars of Fortune; ''despite his best efforts to move them the bars remained tightly clasped. He gathered his gear (that had all been returned and piled neatly next to him) and continued on his merry way. The Luckiest Sword Alive was born. The Beginning of a Friendship (The Quest for the Black Chimaera)-December 1010: As the eve of night approach an enthusiastic Nex burst into Sailor's Peril; a small tavern located in Autumn City. He took his usual spot at the bar and ordered a drink. The mood was calm; a man and a woman sat in the corner, lost in conversation, while a rowdy group of merchants sang songs about exotic beauties. After a short while the corner couple exited and was followed moments later by the rowdy men. "Watch the drenk Belain, I gut'a relieve m'self." the bartender snorted as we waddled into the back out of sight. Nex sat alone at the bar sipping his drink when an strange silence filled the air. A cloked man passed behind him and took the next seat over at the bar; neither spoke, words were not necessary. Focus was necessary. Nex took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, "I hope you are right with whatever Gods you believe in." He said as he tipped the cup's bottom to the ceiling. Out of the darkness of his robe the cloked man's blade appeared with a flash; a move that should have parted Nex's head from his body but the Luckiest Sword Alive is a justified title. The strike flew passed his face as the legs on Nex's chair broke, throwing him backward to the floor. Continuing his momentum he pushed off the ground and landed on his feet. "That could have been bad." Nex joked as he placed his hands on the hilts of the blades that hung at his sides. The Man returned his blade to its sheath. Still seated and facing the bar he slowly removed his cloak, folded it neatly and placed it on the stool next to him. "You really are Nex Belain." He spoke slowly, seeming in no hurry to continue the battle he just started. He poured a glass of wine from the bottle left on the bar and took a small drink. "Before this fight is over one of us will be dead." The words fell hard on the silent room like a rock into a calm pond. "I am Wolfeater." he stated turning as he rose from his seat...... The Quest Continues The Quest for the Black Chimaera part 2: Comrades The Quest for the Black Chimaera part 3: The Road to The Warden The Quest for the Black Chimaera part 4: Into the North The Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013: A tournament for only the best fighters in Lancerus, held in Gildor, it was a festive event no person could forget...with the exception of Nex Belain. Nex, not known for being a tame individual, decided that a few drinks the night prior to the tournament could do no harm. Hours later, even after the rising of the sun, the young warrior found himself locked in a mighty battle. Not one of steel but of drink. A few onlookers stood around and watched as Nex, now almost naked, save his pants (a common drunk occurrence for him), finished another pint and slammed it down to the table. The hefty Dwarf known as Galbor the Plump sat across him, a mix of wine and drool slowly dripping from his mouth onto his rather large belly. As the intoxicated dwarf reached for another mug his extreme weight and drunk lack of balance took him straight to the ground; a spot he remained fast asleep for many hours. The small crowd cheered for a few moments, taking turns congratulating Nex and poking fun at the unconscious dwarf. "All fighters report to the battle field! All fighters REPORT TO THE BATTLE FIELD!!" The yell rang out loud enough for all to hear. The small crowd quickly dispersed to the real event, something that had only just reentered Nex's mind. Staggering to his feet he began the long journey, 50 ft, to the battle grounds, on the way falling at least half a dozen times. "A great day for battle, don't you agree my friend?" Greyne exclaimed as he left the field, having made quick work of his opponent. "A great day indeed! One that will end with the crowning of a deserving champion!" Well spoken, Nex thought to himself. "What?" Greyne asked, a look of confusion on his face. "Aa gretdy endod! Une dat willgersh crawwnig chimpon!" The words fell from Nex's mouth in a slurred mess comparable to the first words of an infant. With no words Greyne patted him on the shoulder and left to find a more intellectual conversation, feeling pity for both Nex and his opponent. The rest of the day remains a black spot in Nex's mind. He fought and lost rather quickly, having entered the ring weaponless shouting, "Da'onla weaaapon I'ned is riiiigght herr!!" Making a rather obscene gester to his privates. The rest of the day involved, in between vomiting and more drinking, the repeated recalling of a tale involving a large monster and an old friend. "Did I ever tell you about the time my friend got crushed by a troll?" "Do you know what a Troll is?" "Its a...a...really big guy.." "Funny thing about trolls, they crushed an old friend of mine." "Oh you should have seen this...a...big troll thing; squashed him flat!" "Have you ever heard of a troll?" "My friend got..." The rambling continued for some time until Nex finally walked off to find sleep in the animal pen. The Day still remains a victory for Nex however, not since the first Tournament has a single man ingested so much wine and still managed to "compete" in the tournament. The girl Named Lidiya The Little Diety, June 12, 1014 After the events of Valrose Nex set out with a new friend, a fellow wild man, Seobryn. The two journeyed south together for a time before separating around the norther boarder of Larkenvale. It is unclear how Nex returned to Arn after this time for there are many rumors surrounding his exploits but no clear confirmation of the events. What is known is not much more than a year later Nex began a civil upheaval of slaves, sailors and farmers against the noble hierarchy of Arn. Not only that but with him came the supposed mortal form of Unquala, a twelve year old girl named Lidiya. Over the next few months Lidiya and Nex gathered support from all over Arn; releasing slaves and liberating the oppressed poor. Once they had enough troops the duo of Luck and Death stormed the capital, Autumn City. They took the harbor and left with three ships heading to a mysterious destination. Sunrise, Nov 1015 With the winter coming the army was forced to bed down on the eastern shore of the Sea of Embers. The water was perfect for travel but the cost of Larkenvale would be too difficult to take due to the harsh storms caused by the sea. While camped at the shore Lidiya and Nex engaged in an argument that lead to him attacking her; possessed by the power of Malek'Reth. In a collision of divine power Lidiya shielded herself from the attacked, causing Nex to fly off in a fit of rage and get lost in the woods. Lidiya remained in her tent for days lost in a fit of visions and flashbacks. When she regained control of herself she realized her army of the dead was gone and that Nex needed to be rid of Malek'reth before her goals could be reached. She entrusted her General, Garradir the Darkmoon with a secret mission and sent her remaining troops away. Upon Nex's return he and Lidiya began a very long conversation and planned their strategy. Garrah and Lady Bell With the army gone and Larken authorities on the lookout for Lidiya and Nex the duo agreed to hide their identities and make for Gildor; Lidiya could not explain but she knew that she had to be Gildor by the time of High Penance, the eighteenth of September. Nex came to fully realize the power of Malek'Reth and the Forsaken evil penetrating his soul. With new found will he agreed to work with Lidiya everyday to learn to shield his soul from the darkness. The two pushed on into Larkenvale as Lady Bell, a Noble's daughter heading North in search of fortune and adventure with her slave, Garrah. Festival of the Sun Lady Bell and Garrah found themselves in Arkrest at the Festival of the Sun in June of 1016. While there they were approached by two young women in need of assistance in a children's festival game; the egg hunt. Seeing it as an opportunity to earn some money Lady Bell offered Garrah into service in exchange for pay and he was sent off with his temporary "masters" Calicana Fireborn and Ferrus Artifex. As it turned out the Egg Hunt was much more than a children's game and it caused the three a considerable amount of grief. However, in the end the three succeeded in recovering what was rumored to be a real dragon egg. The groups remained together for the next few days of the festival but ended up parting ways at its close. Before the groups split Garrah was given a special token; an embroidered patch of a gold shield. "Forever shall you bear our mark of protection my dear Garrah." -Calicana The City of U'Quin Using their profits from the festival the two then made their way north to the city of U'quin. The city was built in layers, used to separate the classes of citizens, with the wealthiest at the top. While staying in the city Lidiya decided to remain hidden as to keep her ''other worldly ''occurrences out of the public eye. So Nex was used, as Garrah, to earn their wages and scout the city unquestioned. He got a job serving at a tavern in the top most ring of the city. Nex worked hard to earn enough to buy passage over the bridge and after nearly a month he was almost there but on the eve of him reaching this goal he was met with a mysterious foe. A One-Armed Man brought Nex into conversation then ambushed him with questions, seemingly knowing his true identity. Before Nex could ascertain his new foes identity their conversation was interrupted by some local Guardsmen and Nex was forced to flee the scene when his cover was blown. He ran down the city to warn Lidiya of the new danger. Nex and Lidiya were then driven to escape the city over the bridge by force and began a charge up through the cities levels. They fought their way all the way to bridge but were corned before they could make it across. Seeing no other option Nex moved to use Malek'Reth to save he and Lidiya's lives. Before he could do so Lidiya tackled him sending both tumbling over the side of the bridge and into the water. The Goddess and Her Champion Resurface The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Burdens Brill and Hammerind Steel The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Friends and Lions Gildor and The Sons Laulterec and the King's Road Nex traveled with Laulterec from Lamium to well up the King's Road toward Leva Adium. On the way the two shared many great conversations and plans for when they reached the city. Unfortunately, Nex's increasing paranoia and Laulterec's short temper soon wore on each other and the two parted ways a half of a days ride from the city. Nex entered the city alone in search of Calicana; he had received word that she would meet him at ''The Bloody Tankard. Nex arrived but Calicana was nowhere to be found. He soon found himself in a world of shit. Alone without Death Battle for Leva Adium. Nex fought alongside Sinthaster and Greyne of the Darkmoon to pave a way for Darshia's forces once they entered the city. Nex did this in hopes of having his sword, Malek'Reth, returned to him. Coronation of Darshia Nex was there, beside Lidiya, to witness the first coming of Avv'ra who lay down warnings against any that wished to go north into Rhivic. Though he wished to help Nex could only stand and watch; his will to slay the creature mingled with feelings of mercy and even a little admiration. Nex met with King Darshia alongside Lidiya and Solomon North. Moving North First visit to Blackmist Nex traveled south to the sanctuary of the Darkmoon Saints, Blackmist Castle. There he met with the Lord Commander of the Saints, Lyn, who ordered him (without the authority) to go north under Darkmoon supervision. To Warden's Gate with The Champion of Valrose Nex traveled to Warden's Gate under the supervision of Greyne, the Champion of Valrose. The two were accompanied by Garradir of the Darkmoon and fellow underlings who are brave enough to venture into the wastes of Rhivic. North to Rhivic Nex takes a morning run with Greyne. Rhivic Nex is currently passing through Rhivic with Lydia. And.... Her Army, both the living and the dead ones, The Vix Aggara, The Darkmoon Saints, with The Champion of Valrose, a horde of possible enemies, one of which is missing an arm but is still superior to Nex in combat, ....and maybe even a little girl with a Red Hat. The Weight of Malek'Reth Breaking Point Part 1: The Dream Nex comes face to face with his greatest fear. Breaking Point Part 2: The Monster Friendships are tested against the Fel Breaking Point Part 3: The SwordCategory:Biographies Category:Loremaster Category:Recruit Category:Journeyman Category:Disciple Category:Sojourner